


Sickness

by TYshangshan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Forced Orgasm, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Top Lucifer, after S11X10, all for kink purposes, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TYshangshan/pseuds/TYshangshan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S11X10后的脑洞，PWP。Lucifer附身Castiel后获得了一些灵感。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> 同人小说，仅仅是同人小说。

一般能从容穿过地堡大门走下旋梯的来客都不是什么坏家伙，Dean双腿还翘在书桌上，只是向后倾斜身体，仰着头以目光迎接这位客人的到来，穿着他的大衣，拎着点东西，看起来一如往常。

“是你啊，我还以为你又会消失一阵子呢。”

“Hello，Dean。”Castiel径直走到Dean面前，视线扫过猎人前额上仍未消退的淤青。“你还好吧？”

“别刚来就问这个，我还不错，差不到哪去。”Dean把腿从桌上拿下来，推开空啤酒瓶和书本给Castiel腾了点空放东西。“这又是什么？”

Castiel走上前把手里那袋东西放在桌上，特意露出袋子上的商标，Pizza，当然，Dean摇了摇头，他这位老朋友仍然搞不清楚带并不是任何时候都适合带Pizza当礼物。Castiel环视了一圈，地堡里有点乱，实际上之前被某个怪物家族入侵后兄弟俩一直没找到时间好好收拾。他收回目光，俯视仍坐在座位里的Dean。“Sam呢？”

“大清早就出门了，留了个言叫我别跟着。”Dean耸了耸肩，伸手弹了下桌面，旁边就是他的手机。“他这两天有点不在状态，你知道，发生了那档子事儿…”

“是啊，毕竟不是每个人都能面对自负带来的愚蠢…”

“什么？”由于高度关系Dean不得不仰头，这状态似乎让他不太自在。

“不，我是说，既然如此我就该少买点东西。”

“没事儿，给他留着等他饿着肚子回来就会消灭掉一切。”Dean半开玩笑地说，已经从椅子里站了起来。Castiel的视线紧随着他，他们挨的相当近，这倒没什么，Dean多年来已经习惯了。但Castiel在玩笑落空后沉寂了一刻才忽然笑起来，这让Dean觉得有点尴尬，摸了摸鼻子想要退开，Castiel却正好在这个档口伸手去拿放在桌上的空酒瓶，Dean只好停在原地。  
“他还会饿吗，实际上，我觉得你也不怎么饿。”Castiel确认啤酒瓶中真的连一口酒都没剩下后就把它丢下不管了。

“这个嘛…”面对不久前刚与他一同前往地狱的天使，Dean并不想承认，但隐瞒似乎显得更多余。“…那的确吓到我了，在那种地方。”

“这未尝不是一件好事。”Castiel低声说，仍旧对Dean报以微笑，更伸手搭上他的右肩。

本该传递安慰的温度却让Dean差点要跳起来了，那该死的就像一张人皮面具，更别提，这只按着他肩膀的手，如果不是因为这个，他真的会躲开，在错误的位置以错误的力道，传达着错误的讯息，Castiel并不经常威胁他，更不经常以这种审视猎物的眼神打量他。

“你坦白了恐惧至少能让接下来的事更顺理成章了。”像正式宣布事情不对，桌上的酒瓶应声落地，Dean也忽然被一股不容抵抗的力道擒住，在他能有所反应之前便被钉在了桌上。  
“Fuck，你…”

他的质问却因为喉头也被这股力量掐住而截断，对于Dean惊讶的神情Castiel的笑容扩大了，然而这面庞让Dean想起的全是仅有几次面对那个深埋地下的恶魔。

“我知道，我知道，他还在这里，这些对我来说这都不是问题不是吗。”不需要更多提问，‘Castiel’已经将答案轻吐在他耳边。

是那个在光无法抵达的房间内蛰伏的邪恶本身，找到机会便要刺破屏障。Dean感到巨大的恐怖捕获了自己，那恐怖是如此深厚，范围如此之广阔，他耳边和脑内都不再受到其他事物的侵袭，因为难以想象还有什么东西敢于来招惹这样的邪恶，这力量缠住他的四肢，抓住他的视线，让他不得不与之直视。

这张熟悉并且经常能给他带来安慰的脸这会儿却整个扭曲了。Dean无法发声，却也不由自主地摇了摇头。

“你的自负是什么呢，huh？你以为那个天使他不会背叛你？你早该知道这有可能的。”恶魔得意洋洋地说。他附身向下，阴影笼罩着Dean作为人类的躯体，湿冷的手贴上Dean的额头，粗糙，带着老茧，当Castiel试图帮他治疗时会这样碰触他，温柔而贴合，现下却像泥泞的沼泽。

“听听，哦，听听，他在叫喊，他就在这儿，他试图阻止我，他说‘不要，别这么做，Dean，对不起，DeanDeanDean！’”  
像在描述什么特别令人忍俊不禁的事情，Lucifer用Castiel的脸皮微笑，扯着一边嘴角，喷洒着邪恶的气息，指腹按压着Dean的脸颊，到他的嘴唇。“他没想到事情会变成这样，我愚蠢的同胞兄弟，也学会这种毫无意义的话，看看，可事情还会变成怎样呢，作为父亲最心仪的造物之一，Deano，你觉得你应该被怎样对待呢？”

他以中指拨撩着Dean饱满的下唇，带着十足的情色意味。Dean想要侧开头，却不得不继续面对这种中庸而暧昧的蔑视，Castiel低垂的眼帘让Dean想起这个天使自誉为上帝时的模样，置身其中地旁观，Dean完全是他手中的某个可供把玩的物件。

“没关系，我知道他的小秘密不是吗，所以我早就想好了。”Lucifer说，一只手更向下轻松地解开了他衬衣的扣子，这些小玩意儿也都十分听话，两襟随着Lucifer的手指向外翻去，露出大片胸腹，随着身体轻颤的乳尖也被挑弄地揪住。

“强迫你，伤害你，啊，他想都不愿去想的事情快把他逼疯了，他以为这就叫堕落。”Lucifer戏谑地贴近Dean，风衣的扣子触上他温热腹部。“他要知道，享受伤害才叫堕落呢。”

剩下那条长裤和内衣也都不是啥难事。Lucifer悬停在Dean肉体上方，带着说不上是寒冷还是灼热的气息，引得Dean的寒毛都竖立起来。  
当他再次抚摸Dean的身体，那些酸麻的痛楚忽然锋利地如同针尖般刺入他的身体，Dean想忍耐，但肌肉的痉挛是他无法克制的。这个恶魔正如此毫无阻隔地抚摸他赤裸的身体，在Dean的注视下溜向他双腿间的阴影中，这将是充满屈辱的酷刑，Dean深知如此，他吸了口气，如果他还能够的话，胸前的压力已经令人窒息。而现在，这个恶魔的目的只是让Dean知道这就是那个“开始”，他紧握住Dean的阴茎，施虐狂似的倾听呻吟从Dean紧咬的牙关间倾泻而出，并为此加大力道，刻意去摩擦敏感的顶端。  
Dean紧闭双眼，脸胀得通红。当他在深呼吸的过程中再睁开眼时那双苔绿色的眼睛已经如被浸湿的水彩，眼眶中湿润的光泽带着愤怒和无奈，但他拧紧眉头不让更多脆弱暴露。Dean试图找回力气以抵抗羞辱和进犯，膝盖却被压向两边几乎要碰到桌面。Lucifer顶开他的双腿，手指抵上他臀瓣间的热处，然后突入进去。

“嘘——”Lucifer紧贴在他耳边，像要安抚他，同时又是压迫，他的身体和力量把Dean按着，手指推向深处，破开那些微不足道的阻碍，Dean能感觉到自己的肌肉条件反射地抗拒，他吃痛的闷哼却被Luceifer的手掌遮盖，他们本不用这样保留声音，但Lucifer却刻意装作有其他人在隔壁房间那样，如果他真的不想被人发现，他当然不会，他在Dean体内横冲直撞的手指就是证明，Dean憋闷地呼出热气，Lucifer的冰冷则让这些水汽立刻凝固，弄得Castiel向来干燥的手掌心一团潮湿。

他很快就又加入一根手指，它们在Dean柔软的内壁上刮压，撑开他仍收紧的穴口，然后是三根，并不真的让Dean感到些许适应，这可不是什么浪漫邂逅的一夜情，那撕裂的灼热很快传遍各处，这些手指曲起来又伸展开，指缝根部抵在他的洞口边沿，拇指压在他的囊袋之间。他在某个时候掏出了那不属于他的性器，把前液涂到Dean的臀缝里，伴随着这样的动作，留下泛光的恶意的痕迹。Dean不想去看，又被固定着脖颈的方向，他该死的入口全然曝露在这个恶魔的目光下，被本不属于他的蓝色眼睛审视。

那让Dean的头脑混乱了一刻，紧接着便是灼热的硬物刺入进他的身体，强迫他的身体扩张开来。  
巨大，热度和力度，以非凡的强大倾轧Dean的神智，Dean的视线模糊的几秒。

Dean的身体在那双手的牵引下向上弓起，这丝毫无法减轻正流窜在他身体里的疼痛，呼之欲出的压抑所带来的疼痛与那粗壮的性器共同翻搅在Dean的体内，他的身体被撑开至极限而渗出点点猩红。

“我们初见时你让我惊叹，以Castiel的角度来说，那种灵魂的光芒可不是什么虚张声势的东西，如今它已黯淡，以我的角度来说。”Lucifer把这话说的充满下流语调，Castiel本该低沉的嗓音失真到滑稽，熟悉又陌生，忽然就剥离了人类的驱壳渗入腥臊，Dean被迫承受所有冲撞，尖锐猛烈的痛楚牵着他颈项间无形的枷锁，虚浮感从后腰蔓延。在某种该死刺入他体内的力量催动之下，Dean感觉所有的神经末梢都被激涌的血液拍打，他的心脏收缩地令人不安，头晕目眩地承受着暴躁的侵犯，却情欲喧嚣，这种与意愿完全背道而驰的不适撕扯着Dean的身心，这种非自然的控制力已将他的肉身掌握，他的孔洞收缩，精液蓄满囊袋。而他的精神，恶魔在他耳边低语，把他所有过往中细密的下流的部分和高尚却转瞬即逝的部分都吐露出来。

在Lucifer恶毒的注视之下，Dean被迫接受了他亲吻，满是白磷的味道。

这味道似乎也带着魔力，连同他体内正被无情顶撞的部分，所有伤处与粘膜都成了突破口，它们让他不再排斥疼痛，反而更被自体内深处拨撩起期盼。连Lucifer该死的分叉舌头都不那么恶心了。

Dean清楚自己正以如何丑陋的姿态被操，充血的阴茎在他的双腿间矗立，冷飕飕的空气被挤压进他的身体，变热，再被挤出来，如果有必要，而Lucifer似乎认为实际上地碰触如此必要，他粗糙的属于Castiel的手在他的臀肉上划出红痕，掰开他结实的大腿以腾出更多空间运动，他被夹在冷硬桌板和灼热的身体间，一小时前至多就是个有点灰头土脸的战士，现在已成为一块鲜肉，被撕扯吞咽，残渣也许会被扔给隐藏在四处阴影里那些有六只眼睛的恶犬，它们狂躁野蛮的气息也是白磷，硫磺，泥土和腥咸。它们也曾与他同眠，狂热地嗅着他的身体，在那些被深埋的属于地狱的记忆中。

这些记忆把Dean本就混乱的脑子搅翻，酸麻与痛痒从头顶只穿而下，让他全身颤抖。他不安分的蜷曲起双腿，抵抗这所有来自肉身和记忆中的不堪。但Luceifer的每一次挺进都准确地戳刺在他最柔软的神秘点上，也许所有恶魔都知道该如何操他，那些记忆如此鲜明，Dean知道这是Lucifer在他的脑子里作祟，他就是那个被前后夹击的士兵，生理上的快感背叛他的神智亦如生活中的其他背叛那么简单直接。

溃败的时刻来的突然又迅猛，他被自己最肮脏的时刻牵引攀上高潮，眼中所见亦不是炽白光亮而是浓黑的血腥，Lucifer就在这地狱中操他直至高潮，随着每一股精液射出而抽搐，Dean鼻腔发闷眼角酸涩，而他叫出声的同时属于Castiel的嘴唇则叠上他颤动的喉结，这位天使的牙齿，也许正打算了解他的性命。

显然恶魔不会这样好心，相反地他伸手去碰触他们肉体相连处红肿的嫩肉，指甲划过边缘，弄的Dean禁不住发出短促的抽泣。屈辱和刺激把伤口弄的更痛，Lucifer却在这时候猛地拔了出来，让那处开口来不及合拢，他甚至去拍打那悲惨地袒露着的地方，把充血而破损的孔洞抽打的更泛出深红的色泽。这带着潮湿的声音传到Dean的耳朵里，他倒真希望刚才已经被咬开了喉咙。

“不，不，还没完呢…”Lucifer俯视着他，坚硬勃发的阴茎敲打在Dean仍因高潮痉挛的大腿根，留下淫靡的痕迹，和精液融合糟成一团。“我们要都射过才算完美不是吗？”

Lucifer托起Dean紧实的臀部，之间陷入下腹的凹陷中，让Dean亲眼看着Castiel勃起的性器再次没入他的身体，戳刺他已被蹂躏的敏感的孔洞。

肉体相碰的声音再次窜入Dean的耳边，现下Lucifer像索要报酬般地尽兴冲撞在他体内，紧抓着他的髋骨，放任力道，进出间随手掐住他的脖颈，或者头发，让他如将死之鱼般张开嘴唇呼吸，悬于头顶的吊灯在这激烈的晃动间将带着Castiel破碎轮廓的光亮刺入他眼中。当律动越发粗暴猛烈，Dean感到虚弱的抽搐又在下腹升腾，恶魔所说的堕落如真实存在的薄凉般游弋在他心间。他让这个恶魔满足了。

那个邪恶生物射精的瞬间却恢复成Dean所熟悉的表情，带着惊恐，精疲力尽，仿佛已与束缚拼搏多时，在一瞬间被释放，还来不及放松力气，现在那双为荣光点燃的眼睛里尽是不可置信，对眼前的一切，这个状态，Dean赤裸的身体以及来自生理上的快乐。Castiel被从意识深处拖到表面，那个恶魔让他亲身感受这性事巅峰的时刻，Dean只觉得胸腔中的寒冷又更甚了，而疼痛再次虏获了他的意识，视线愈发模糊，Castiel极力张嘴向他呼喊什么，但如果在他耳边回响的不是邪恶笑意，Dean会以为这噩梦还是有停歇的时候。

 

“Dean！该死…Dean！你怎么样了，该死！”  
Dean再恢复意识时只觉得自己半边身体都麻痹了，他一定躺在地上很久，如果不是他不在状态的兄弟回来发现他，他可能会躺着把自己冻死。Dean努力睁开眼睛，只是透过睫毛缝隙看到灯光的虚影，他的兄弟看起来害怕极了，他把外套脱下来盖在Dean身上，那个恶魔会把他赤身裸体地丢在地上，理所当然。

Dean被他高大的兄弟抱起来时，真的快散架了，他看到那个被丢弃在桌上的食物纸袋，凉透的油脂也已经浸了出来，这令他阵阵反胃。

FIN.


End file.
